Yo te quería
by Paulika
Summary: Amor, odio y venganza. ¿Qué ocurre cuando un alumno dice que no a un profesor? ¿Hasta dónde será capaz de llegar para vengarse? ¿Cuándo finalizará su venganza?


Aún te recuerdo vestido con tu túnica de quidditch. Eras un simple crío, uno más. Tenías la mirada perdida, llena de tristeza y soledad. Tus ojos suplicaban compañía. No había nada especial en ti, pues no mostrabas tu interior. Eras el típico niño solitario y de baja estatura. No había nada que yo pudiera ver en ti, porque era impensable para mí. No era posible el amor hacia un niño. No de momento.  
  
Con el tiempo, fuiste acercándote a tus compañeros. Tu mirada dejó de ser la que era para llenarse de color y de brillo. No era el brillo que se veía en ellos normalmente, provocado por las lágrimas. Era el brillo de la felicidad. Recuperaste la juventud, tu semblante abandonó la seriedad que le caracterizaba. Tu auténtica personalidad salió a flote, hundiendo a la miseria en la que te sumergías sin cesar. Volvías a nacer.  
  
No sólo tu estado de ánimo se modificó. Como es normal a esa edad, tu cuerpo comenzó a crecer y a desarrollarse. Dejaste de ser el chico más bajo de Gryffindor para ser el más adorado por las niñas y adolescentes de Hogwarts. Creo que has sido uno de los chicos más carismáticos y que más huella han dejado en las chicas que han pasado por allí.  
  
No sólo hiciste perder la razón a todas ellas. Muchos chicos miraban con disimulo, intentando ocultar sus actos. Entre ellos estaba yo.  
  
Nunca me ha agradado tanto que la actitud de un alumno fuese tan mala. Bajo la excusa de que había que vigilarte para que no montaras un escándalo, te observaba horas y horas, mientras tú escapabas de mi mirada para poder hacer lo que quisieras. No lo lograbas, aunque muchas veces creías que sí. No eran pocos los castigos que te imponía, pero sí lo eran en proporción a tus travesuras. Siempre era lo mismo: venir a mi despacho para hacer tarea extra o para aprender nuevos hechizos. Jamás te obligué a que hicieses algo que yo considerara que no te gustaba. Ni tú me odiabas, ni yo te dejaba de disfrutar.  
  
Cada noche a tu lado, cada clase junto a ti, cada hora pensando en tu olor me hicieron interesarme más por ti. Me inventé un estudio sobre los estudiantes de tu año para conocerte más. Dije que cada encuesta iba a ser distinta, y que iba a seleccionar a cuatro. Seleccioné a gente con la que jamás hablarías, y a ti. A ellos les hice unas pocas preguntas sin mucho sentido. A ti te hice un interrogatorio que jamás olvidaré. Aquella tarde me enamoré de ti.  
  
La mezcla de madurez y alegría que había en ti me cautivó. No renunciabas a ninguna de las dos partes. Eras especial. No ha habido alguien como tú en Hogwarts. Pondría la mano en el fuego.  
  
Al principio, creí que era cariño. Un cariño muy especial que llegas a sentir en determinadas ocasiones con algunos alumnos, creía yo. Luego pasó a ser amor dulce, suave, y terminó siendo un amor doloroso.  
  
Recuerdo el dolor que protagonizaba las largas noches en vela. Me tumbaba en la cama, mi vieja cama, y miraba a la luna con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. La luz del satélite me hacía sentirme acompañado en medio de la tristeza en la que estaba inmerso. Me calmaba, pero a la vez me sumergía en la nostalgia y la melancolía. Era una sensación extraña, pero no dejaba de sentirla.  
  
La desesperación me apresó al llegar al final de tu séptimo y último año. Me resistía a dejar de sentirte a mi lado. No podía soportar la idea de no volver a verte en muchos años, tal vez nunca más. Era demasiado cruel. Y no iba a dejar que, bajo ningún concepto, el olvido se apropiara de tu mente y me quitase de allí. No lo iba a permitir.  
  
Habíamos llegado a ser algo más que un profesor y un alumno. Hablábamos como si fuésemos amigos, llegué a un lugar al que muchos profesores querrían llegar en sus alumnos predilectos. En tu mente yo no era el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
Te iba a confesar mi amor después de tu graduación y antes de que te fueses de aquí. No eras mi alumno, pero podríamos estar unos días disfrutando la presencia del otro. Pensé que tu sentimiento de admiración y cariño había aumentado, y nada me hizo suponer que ibas a decir que no. Nada.  
  
Antes de lo deseado, llegó el momento. Solicité tu presencia en mi despacho, bajo la excusa de felicitarte por tu graduación. Llegaste calmado, tranquilo, con los ojos que transmitían paz. Era la calma que llegaba tras haber finalizado los estudios, la sensación de que ya no había nada por hacer. Por otro lado, notaba que no todo era alegría por finalizarlos. Sabías que ibas a echar de menos este colegio. Durante siete años, Hogwarts se convertía en un hogar para todos.  
  
Supe que iba a formar parte de la melancolía que vivirías meses, tal vez años más tarde. Al menos, eso creía...  
  
En cuanto cerraste la puerta, te abracé. Tu reacción no fue de sorpresa. No era el primer abrazo que te daba en ocasiones importantes, pues el vínculo que nos unía era muy fuerte. Tú creías que era eso, una felicitación. Sin embargo, por mi parte era una demostración de todo el amor que sentía.  
  
Te sentaste en la silla, la vieja silla de madera que tanto recuerdo. Recorriste el despacho con la mirada, intentando captar detalles para no olvidar ese sitio jamás. En ese instante, un hormigueo recorrió mi cuerpo. No era el hormigueo que sentía cuando te veía. Era distinto. Los nervios aparecían en el instante menos oportuno.  
  
-Felicidades.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Sonreíste. Sonreíste por última vez para mí. Tus ojos azules penetraron los míos, adivinando que algo importante luchaba por salir.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo?  
  
-Te quiero, James.  
  
Te extrañaste ante mi respuesta. Seguiste sin saber qué tipo de cariño era. Pensabas que era afecto, nada más. No sospechabas que era amor lo que recorría mi interior.  
  
-Y yo a ti, y lo sabes. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?  
  
Entonces, creíste que te iba a echar de menos, que lo que me preocupaba era no volver a verte nunca más. Aquello me inquietaba, sí, pero confiaba en que tu respuesta iba a ser afirmativa.  
  
-Seguiremos viéndonos, tranquilo. Vendré de visita a Hogwarts algún día, y podremos quedar alguna vez, supongo. Además, mi lechuza conoce el camino hasta aquí. No te preocupes.  
  
Al ver que seguía igual, comenzaste a abandonar tu sonrisa. Ahora, un mar de dudas se asomaba en tu cara. No comprendías lo que pensaba.  
  
-No sólo es afecto, James. Te amo.  
  
Lo que cinco minutos antes era un rostro sonriente y alegre, reflejaba sorpresa y cierto grado de rechazo.  
  
-No te entiendo.  
  
-Sí me entiendes. Otra cosa es que quieras aceptar mis palabras.  
  
La incomprensión se apoderó de mí. ¿No se supone que cuando la persona que amas te declara su amor, se suele mostrar felicidad? ¿Se veía alegría en ti? A no ser que...  
  
-No.  
  
-¿No, qué?  
  
-No puede ser.  
  
Te pusiste nervioso. Tus manos temblaban, las lágrimas se empujaban para intentar salir del ojo. Tus piernas se movían sin cesar.  
  
No podía ser. Tú no podías...  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-¿Y? ¿Cómo que "y"? No sé que pretendes.  
  
-Que me ames tú también.  
  
-Estás... estás loco. ¿Estás seguro de tus palabras?  
  
-Loco por ti.  
  
No soportaba verte así. Parecía que hubiese dicho algo grave. Pero... no. ¿Demostrar amor es grave? ¿Es malo? No. Entonces... ¿Por qué diablos te pusiste así? Hoy en día, sigo sin entender tu reacción. Fui a calmarte, a abrazarte de nuevo.  
  
-¡No se acerque!  
  
Me hablaste como a cualquiera de tus profesores. La frialdad con la que te dirigiste hacia mí dolió, y mucho.  
  
-¡James, cálmate!  
  
-Calmarme, dice. ¿Cómo me voy a calmar? No voy a estar tranquilo hasta que tenga la certeza de que jamás le volveré a ver, profesor.  
  
Todo mi amor desapareció en aquel instante, dejando espacio al odio. Sí, James. Te odié. Aún te sigo odiando. Nunca te perdonare. Nunca. Aunque estés muerto.  
  
-Vete.  
  
-¿Duda que quiero salir de esta putrefacta habitación?  
  
-¡VETE, HE DICHO! El día que te vuelva a ver, te mataré. Juro que te mataré.  
  
-Máteme si quiere.  
  
No lo iba a consentir. ¿Tú? ¿Burlándote de mí? ¿Un crío? No, eso no. Aquella era la gota que colmó el vaso.  
  
-¡QUE TE VAYAS!  
  
-Hasta nunca, profesor.  
  
Cuando cerraste en la puerta, cogí el libro que más cerca tenía y lo lancé contra la ventana. Atravesó el cristal y acabó en el lago del colegio. Allí se hundió. Naufragaron dos cosas: el libro, y Tom Sorvolo Ryddle.  
  
Me senté en la silla y me hice una bola. Comencé a balancearme, de adelante a atrás, cada vez con más fuerza. Respiraba entrecortadamente mientras las lágrimas caían por mi pálida cara. Susurraba cosas. Lord Voldemort, Albania, Rumanía. Venganza.  
  
Me calmé y fui al baño. Me sequé mis lágrimas, las lágrimas en las que se escurría del todo mi anterior yo. Tom Sorvolo Ryddle desapareció por completo.  
  
Con los ojos aún rojos, fui al despacho del entonces director, Dippet. Le dije que renunciaba, volví a mi despacho y recogí mis posesiones. En menos de media hora, ya estaba listo para partir. No sabía dónde iba. Sólo sabía que me iba de allí, y que me iba a vengar. De Hogwarts. De James Potter.  
  
Iba a demostrar que el joven que pasó por hechizos para ser normal y olvidar a su padre y sus antepasados había muerto, y que había renacido el anterior a todo aquello. El que irradiaba maldad.  
  
Encendí una hoguera y cogí un puñado de polvos flú. Fui al callejón Knockturn, donde me hospedé en una posada. Un mes más tarde, huí de allí. De Inglaterra. Países con mayor magia oscura me esperaban. Recorrí durante años todos y cada uno de los lugares en los que podría aprender. Antes de ir, era un joven de rostro frío pero bondadoso. Al volver, era pura maldad. Los ojos se me enrojecieron por culpa de una de las muchísimas pociones que tomé para aumentar mi poder. Lord Voldemort dejó de ser un apodo y pasó a ser una persona. Diabólica, sin sentimientos, en cuyas venas no corría sangre sino veneno.  
  
Todos aquellos años me los pasé planeando todo. Tu muerte era el punto final de mi obra, ¿lo sabías? Siempre creíste que eras una parte de mi plan para obtener poder. Pero yo no quería poder ni eras tú una parte. Mi plan era matarte, y tú eras el protagonista.  
  
Volví. Estaba irreconocible, dicen. Busqué a gente que sabía lo mucho que ansiaba el poder y los pocos escrúpulos que tendrían a la hora de matar a alguien, sobre todo si ese alguien era un Gryffindor como tú. Me vino bien que fueses escalando puestos en el ministerio de Magia. Así podía justificar tu muerte entre mis aliados.  
  
Los mortífagos.  
  
Todos compartiendo un mismo símbolo. Una misma señal, que nos unía a todos. Aquella era la cara que se le quedó a mi padre cuando cayó bajo mis pies y, para mí, significaba triunfo.  
  
No voy a negar que no intenté tomar el poder. Si antes de matarte podía causarte daño, te lo causaría. Que no te quepa la menor duda, James. Desde aquella tarde, quise que sufrieras. No importaba el modo. Sólo quería tu sufrimiento, y tu posterior muerte.  
  
Mientras poco a poco te quitaba poder a ti y a todo tu ministerio de memos, soñaba con terminar mi plan para dar paso a un gobierno tranquilo y maligno. No había prisa en arrebatarte seguidores y eliminar a la gente que siempre iba a permanecer fiel a ti. Cada noche soñaba con tu cuerpo rodeado de sangre, sí. Pero antes debías sentirte tan mal como me sentí yo con tus palabras. Aún faltaba para que lo vivieses.  
  
Sin embargo, hubo algo que me hizo adelantar todo. Cuando mi liderazgo se extendía por gran parte del país, los acontecimientos me obligaron a ir a por ti antes de lo previsto.  
  
Tú y tu mujer, una de mis antiguas alumnas llamada Lily, teníais un hijo. Me enteré cuando el niño ya tenía siete meses. Inmediatamente, asigné a mis mortífagos trabajo para eliminarte. Averiguar tus costumbres, los sitios que frecuentabas. Resumiendo: todo lo que necesitaba para que perecieras.  
  
Fallé. Varias veces. Te las arreglaste para que Dumbledore pusiera espías a mi servicio, y así saber si iba a ir a por ti o no. Llegaste un momento en el que tu temor a perder la vida era tan grande, que un hechizo te resguardó durante muy poco tiempo. Contaba con un espía a tu servicio, James. Tu amigo del alma, Peter Pettigrew. Le conocía de Hogwarts, y sabía que era capaz de dar una pierna con tal de sentirse poderoso. Una rata estúpida.  
  
Él me ayudó. Normalmente, para matar a alguien, solía a enviar a cualquier mortífago despiadado. Malfoy quiso ir él mismo. Me dijo que era demasiado importante como para matar a una alimaña como tú. Pero nadie, ni siquiera Malfoy, te iba a matar con tanta alegría como yo. Nadie.  
  
Fui a tu escondrijo. Peter me lo dijo todo, no lo olvides. Sabía cómo hacer para encontrarte, y una vez localizado, podía matarte con los ojos cerrados. Me viste. Viste a tu profesor, al que antes querías como a un hermano y ahora veías como al peor de tus enemigos. El profesor al que repudiaste por amarte. El profesor cuyo único delito fue quererte y desearte. Tú me convertiste en lo que soy, tú eres responsable de tu muerte.  
  
Primero fui a por ti. De hecho, tú te presentaste ante mí para proteger a tu familia. Saliste a mi encuentro, y te maté. Fue, junto al momento en el que maté a mi padre, el mejor instante de toda mi vida. Radiante de orgullo y alegría, mi sed de venganza se calmó a medias. Quedaba por quitar de en medio a tu vástago, tu fiel reflejo. No permitiría que James Potter siguiese vivo en su hijo.  
  
Lily le quiso salvar. Se puso en medio y defendió a tu hijo. Patético. Ella no tenía la culpa, ella jamás me repudió. Aun estando tú enfadado conmigo. Fue la última persona que vi en Hogwarts, y me despidió. Sabía lo ocurrido, estaba a tu lado cuando le vi. Siempre sentí afecto por esa chica, y algo de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle quedó en mí por su culpa. La parte más humana de Lord Voldemort.  
  
No pude hacer nada por quitarle de en medio excepto matarle. No tuve otro remedio. Lástima. Valía mucho más que tú.  
  
Llegué al final del final de mi plan. Harry Potter. Un simple Avada Kedavra iba a bastar para matar a tu condenado hijo. Pero no. Un Potter nunca deja de hacer daño. Está en ellos. Donde esté un Potter, hay algo que hace sufrir a los demás.  
  
Me hizo desaparecer. Dejé mi cuerpo atrás. Por su culpa. Me convertí en lo que soy, James. Un alma que vaga por el mundo buscando venganza.  
  
Porque no busco poder, James. Hace tiempo que no lo busco.  
  
Sé que voy a morir, pero no mientras haya algo que me ate a este mundo. Ese algo es Harry.  
  
Hasta que no muera, asegurándome de que ningún Potter quede, no voy a morir. Va a morir, sí. El sacrificio de Lily no valdrá para nada. Harry morirá, tu ya has muerto. Mi venganza habrá terminado, y sonreiré.  
  
Por primera vez desde aquel día, sonreiré de verdad.  
  
No me llames malvado. Yo no soy así, tú me has hecho así. Tú tienes la culpa.  
  
¿Por qué, James? ¿Por qué? ¡Yo te amaba! Hubiera dado la vida por ti, ¿no lo entiendes? No quería hacerte daño... Sólo quería compartir tu vida contigo.  
  
Yo te quería... 


End file.
